Akagi Tsubasa
Tsubasa Akagi (赤城 翼, Akagi Tsubasa) adalah salah satu karakter original pada sebuah forum Online Role-Play Game berbasis teks yang berlatar belakang cerita Battle Royale buatan Koushun Takami . Tsubasa menggunakan visualisasi dari Ling Chi Huang , seorang cosplayer dari China, dengan mengambil penampilan saat Ling Chi Huang menjadi Misaki Yata (meski set-siggy sering memakai render yang OOC). Didaftarkan pada term satu, tepatnya pada tanggal 28 Desember 2012, merebut kuota relasi non-keluarga bersama dengan Aoba Shinji. Menjadi siswi di Shiroyama Gakuen di kota Hiroshima yang dengan malangnya terpilih menjadi salah seorang partisipan Program 1981 bersama dengan sekian puluh kawan sekelas lainnya plus dua orang murid pindahan tak dikenal. Latar Belakang Tsubasa lahir di Hiroshima pada tanggal 15 Maret 1966 sebagai anak dari pasangan Akagi Mayaka dan Yukito, keluarga biasa-biasa saja yang tidak ada istimewanya. Mayaka meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkan Tsubasa akibat pendarahan yang terlalu hebat semasa persalinan, menyebabkan Tsubasa tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari sang bunda. Kematian istrinya ditimpakan Akagi Yukito pada Tsubasa yang tidak tahu apa-apa, menyebabkannya menjadi objek kekerasan pelampiasan amarah setiap kali Yukito mabuk. Semenjak kecil menjadi korban abuse ayahnya, Tsubasa tumbuh menjadi gadis berwatak keras, sering memberontak, dan juga memiliki trait gemar melakukan kekerasan walau tidak ditujukan pada sembarang orang. Sementara ayahnya mendukung pemerintahan The Great Dictator, Tsubasa sendiri justru menentangnya mati-matian. Hal ini lebih kepada tidak ingin sepandangan dengan ayahnya, dan dia berharap ayahnya akan lebih memperhatikannya dengan begitu yang sayangnya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan Tsubasa. Kesepian sebagai anak tunggal yang sering ditelantarkan oleh ayahnya, Tsubasa sering melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya terjerumus dalam masalah seperti berantem dengan anak-anak lain di sekitar lingkungan tempat tinggalnya atau melanggar peraturan sekolah. Sewaktu SD, pernah terjebak kebakaran sewaktu bermain-slash-berantem dengan Aoba Shinji dalam rumah tua tak berpenghuni. Semenjak saat itu, Tsubasa dan Shinji menjadi sahabat seumur hidup. Meski tak mau mengakuinya di muka umum, Tsubasa menemukan sosok ‘keluarga’ dalam diri sahabatnya itu. Deskripsi Fisik Fisik terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun dari usia asli, bukan karena wajah yang awet muda tapi karena ukuran tubuh yang cenderung kurang berkembang. 153 cm/45 kg. Pendek, kecil, kurus, kulit kecokelatan terbakar matahari. Matanya cokelat hazel. Warna rambutnya cokelat chesnut, agak kemerahan karena sering terpapar matahari, dipotong pendek sedikit di bawah leher. Penampilannya boyish dan dadanya masih belum tumbuh, sehingga sering disangka laki-laki bagi orang yang belum kenal. Punya tato berbentuk api di dada kiri pas di bawah tulang selangka. Personaliti Karakter Temperamen, cepat panasan, gampang banget marah (terutama jika ada yang mengungkit-ungkit ukuran tubuhnya yang cebol). Suka memberontak terhadap hal yang tak sesuai dengan pendiriannya, tapi biasanya dengan cara yang kurang benar. Bodoh dan bebal luar biasa, polos pake banget bangetan. Tipe orang yang setia kawan tapi nggak bakal sungkan nabok teman sendiri kalau memang dianggapnya perlu main tangan. Tipikal orang yang lakukan dulu baru dipikir belakangan. Ceplas-ceplos. Sok berani padahal penakut, pengecut kelas kakap. Singkatnya, kloningan PMnya. Jago pakai tongkat baseball, keahlian setelah sekian tahun menjadi anggota klub yang berdedikasi tinggi. Tapi juga ahli dalam adu pukul tangan kosong, walau kekuatannya jelas nggak bisa diabandingkan dengan anak laki-laki, apalagi kalau lawannya berukuran jauh lebih besar. Walau begitu, bakatnya yang paling mencolok adalah kemampuan untuk kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara kalau ada apa-apa. Sudah dibilang kan, Tsubasa ini pengecut. Kalau dia merasa nggak sanggup menghadapi masalah, bakalan langsung melarikan diri. Relasi Akagi(s) Akagi Yukito. Ayah dari Tsubasa, seorang pegawai pemerintahan biasa. Akagi Mayaka. Ibu dari Tsubasa. Meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkan. Aoba Shinji Sahabat sepanjang masa yang kena familyzoned sampai akhir hayat. =)) *ditonjok* Teman Sekelas Chinda Ayumu Ichijou Pieter Ishizuka Fuyumi Katsumata Takahiro Kirisaki Ritsuka Masuda Shiori Mikata Hime Mizuno Kazuma Ohayashi Keiko Seto Chinatsu Shinobu Yuu Shinoya Aya Takanashi Soujirou Tomori Amaya Tsuji Arata Wakana Sora Yamamoto Ryota Lain-lain Yang belum pernah interaksi RP sama Tsubasa. (wow, kurang kerjaan /... /ngeeeng) Jalan Cerita Awal Mula Akagi Tsubasa » Registrasi, contoh roleplay, dan penerimaan sekolah. Rasanya kaget bisa dapet kuota relasi di sini. Buat contoh roleplaynya sih udah disiapin dari jauh-jauh hari, tapi sama sekali nggak ngincer sekolah manapun. Bahagia sekali masuk Shiroyama yang ternyata isinya orang-orang menyenangkan wlaaupun alay. . 1979-1980 Merīkurisumasu! » Merayakan natal bersama Shinji. Katanya, Tsubasa tsundere sekali di sini. /...kemudian jadi kangen Shinji _. .)_ /... Semacam test-drive di BR, begitu. . 1980-1981 So, you bring porn pics to school, eh? » Gosipnya ada razia. Kelasnya ribut, Tsubasa masih kalem dengan bekal makanan rampasan dari kelas sebelah. Bareng Mikata Hime, Masuda Shiori, Kuzunoha Minoru, Seto Chinatsu, Ueno Akari, Murakami Loki, Katsumata Takahiro, Wakana Sora, dan Ageo Nanako-sensei; tapi Tsubasa nggak interaksi sama semuanya. Cuma sama Hime-san dan Shiori-san saja, ternyata. Habit » Ngintip Chinda Ayumu main basket, dikagetin Tomori Amaya, trus muncul Ohayashi Keiko. Tsubasa mulai nggak suka sama Chinda Ayumu, karena perbedaan tinggi badan yang jauh sekali. Be the one I'm looking for (c) Paramore » Bolos kelas, mampir perpustakaan, nemu Mikata Hime yang terluka dan menangis dan Tsubasa panik luar biasa. Terus Masuda Shiori datang dan menyelamatkan nyawa Mikata Hime dengan mengobati lukanya. Tsubasa ngamuk sewaktu tahu Mikata Hime melukai dirinya sendiri. Lalu datang Tomori Amaya. Heran ya, ramean di perpustakaan saat seharusnya ada di kelas tapi nggak ada guru yang ngehukum. /PENTING? PENTING./ The Take Over, The Break's Over » Berantem sama Shinji. Biasalah, remaja labil kebanyakan hormon. /... Carikan, Ageo Nanako Jodoh, Ya Tuhan » Rapat kelas untuk menentukan kemana field trip mereka tahun itu. Pasif, cuma muncul satu kali post lalu menghilang karena PM keasyikan mojok di lapak lain. /krikkrik If I were a Boy » Tsubasa datang bulan, trus ketahuan sama Tomori Amaya, Ohayashi Keiko, dan Shinobu Yuu sewaktu lagi kesakitan di tengah lorong. Mana Jodohku? (ι´Д｀)ﾉ » Perjalanan menuju field trip, Tsubasa kena flu. Sepanjang perjalanan cuma tidur jadi nggak tahu kehebohan apa yang terjadi antara Kuzunoha Minoru, Katsumata Takahiro, Takanashi Soujirou, Mikata Hime, Tomori Amaya, Chinda Ayumu, Kousaka Hikaru, dan yang lainnya. Kalau Jodoh, Tak Ke Mana » Sampai di Pulau Miyajima, cuma numpang ambil nomor kamar. Hehe. Onsen, Onsen! » Hari kedua field trip jadwalnya main-main di onsen. Ketemu Tomori Amaya dan Shinobu Yuu. Miniature Garden's Melancholy » Jalan-jalan bareng Shinji di hari terakhir field trip. (...........................cuma gitu?) . 1981-1982 미친거니. » Akagi Yukito meninggal karena kecelakaan di musim semi, beberapa hari sebelum upacara masuk SMA, Tsubasa masuk mode suram-suram depresi begitu. Untung ada Shinji yang bikin Tsubasa sadar kalau dia nggak sendiri dan kembali ke sifat semula. Last Bentou? » Debut masa SMA, liat Shinobu Yuu bawa bentou super besar, dan berniat baik untuk menolong menghabiskan. Kirisaki Ritsuka, Ichijou Pieter, dan Masuda Shiori juga punya niat yang sama, ternyata oh ternyata. Got lost—maybe? » Tawuran, trus kabur, ketemu Shinoya Aya dan Chinda Ayumu yang bawa anjing OTL di tengah jalan. Trus muncul Katsumata Takahiro dan Seto Chinatsu. Sakura no ki ni narou » Berziarah ke kubur ayah dan ibu, bertemu Masuda Shiori di area pemakaman. Ayo Anak-anak, kita rapat yuk..! <3 » Rapat kelas menentukan tujuan field trip pertama di masa SMA. Agak nggak bisa dipercaya, tapi Tsubasa yang memimpin sebagai ketua kelas, walau pada akhirnya yang mengambil keputusan Ageo Nanako-sensei, sih. Yang turut berkontribusi dalam rapat kelas: Shinobu Yuu, Katsumata Takahiro, Mikata Hime, Masuda Shiori, Ishizuka Fuyumi, Kousaka Hikaru, Seto Chinatsu, Takanashi Soujirou, Shinoya Aya, Tomori Amaya, Mizuno Kazuma, Chinda Ayumu, tapi seperti biasa nggak semua orang yang diajak interaksi sama Tsubasa. Hollocaine » Makan siang bareng Ishizuka Fuyumi yang berujung curhat soal klub bisbol. (insert topic title here) » Disambit Yamamoto Ryota sewaktu pulang sekolah. Harusnya jadi topik tawuran tapi mandek di tengah jalan. Ah apalah salah PM sehingga Tsubasa tak pernah diizinkan main gebuk-gebukan di luar program. /... Someday, returning home won't feel so lonely. » Topik uji coba apa bisa megang Tsubasa lagi setelah unreg dan sebelum masuk program. /... Jalan-jalan sampai ke Hatsukaichi, trus nggak bisa balik sendiri /BEGO. =)) Dicariin sama Shinji tapi selalu papasan macam yang ada di sinetron, gitu. Pada akhirnya ketemu kok. Kalau Tsubasa hilang lagi, Shinji selalu bisa nemuin Tsubasa, katanya. ="""| Marilah pulang, bersama-sama! » Perjalanan pulang dari field trip yang akan membawa semua penghuni kelas 1-C Shiroyama Gakuen nggak bisa pulang /koksedih. Ya astaga mana judulnya gitu. Ad00h kokoro ini T_____T /JANGAN CURCOL/ 足跡 Footprints » Hanami rame-rame, topik barengan sekelas terakhir sebelum kecemplung program. Nyenengin, banget. Ah, sialan, jadi kangen ShiroGaku lagi. Program 1981 » Orientasi. Diberi Pohon Bonsai. Program mulai. Nggak ngerti lagi. Membunuh Shinji, kemudian tewas dibunuh Tsuchiya Roka. Pada akhirnya masuk neraka. /... Trivia Tentang Tsubasa: *Anggota klub bisbol semenjak kelas 3 SD hingga akhir hayatnya. Sempat menjabat sebagai ketua di kelas 3 SMP. Bercita-cita membawa Shiroyama Gakuen ke Koshien sebelum mengetahui kenyataan pahit bahwa anak perempuan nggak boleh ikut jadi anggota tim untuk berlaga di Koshien. TT_________T)/|...| *Ketua kelas di kelas 1 SMA. *Seragamnya di SMA berupa gakuran pinjaman dari salah satu senior yang dikenal karena dekat dalam klub bisbol. Curhatan PM: *Awalnya Tsubasa mau didaftarkan ke klub atletik, berhubung tubuhnya kecil dan bakatnya lari dari masalah, tapi banting setir di saat terakhir karena PM teringat akan Misaki yang suka bawa-bawa bat bisbol. Murah, ya? Trus PM shocked gitu pas gugling-gugling soal pertandingan baseball di Jepang, ternyata baseball cuma buat anak laki-laki. /hening lama/ Buat anak perempuan, adanya softball. /hening makin lama/ Tapi karena udah pewe sama klub bisbol dan imej Tsubasa udah melekat sama klub satu itu, di SMA dilanjutin lagi deh. *Walau pernah bilang Tsubasa ini chara yang sering bikin blending nggak sehat, sebenernya repp Tsubasa itu paling asyik buat PM. Nggak pakai mikir, cukup ketik apa yang melintas di otak, nggak pernah webe. Kalau sok-sok ngemoles deskripsi supaya lebih cakep, justru jatuhnya OOC. =)) Padahal chara kesayangan PM, tapi sering dibilang chara paling nista sama orang lain. Hih. *Everyone has their own version of happy ending. Buat PM, ending Tsubasa sudah termasuk dalam happy ending walau nggak sesuai dengan keinginan semula. :D/ *edited later :D/ *format nyontoh buatan Itoh Sakura, karena page punya Itoh Sakura cantik sekali.♥♥♥ Category:Gakusei Category:Shiroyama Gakuen